Hero's Return
by Prince Link
Summary: Zelda's hero returns to her as the Golden Ages are about to begin Link must once again face his most dangerous enemy once again (Zelda x Link paring)


**Hero's Return **

**From the Author** I do not own Zelda so don't even think I do, I don't own any of the characters either the only thing that is mine is the story the game it self is copy writed even though I own Zelda games I do not own Zelda. and now on with the story

Zelda waited in her castle, looking out side the single window she had in her room. She sighs thinking of Link as she continues to gaze off into the distance. "Where are you my love? Are you ever going to return to your home, to me?" She says this to herself as a tear flows down her eyes. It had been four of five years; she couldn't remember how long she stopped counting after three of those years. Link had left when he was around fifteen of sixteen so he was now in his early twenties, and Zelda had waited day in and day out for him to come back for these five years not knowing where he was.

Impa Zelda's guardian was at her door being a sheik, Zelda normally wouldn't have noticed her but since Impa trained her those years ago she knew that she was there, she turns around to face Impa.

"What is it Impa?" she asks in somewhat of a depressing tone.

Impa knew why Zelda was depressed but she didn't press on about it knowing that it would worry Zelda more and get her into a deeper state of depression. "A man has been spotted on a horse a few days back but we have been unable to know where he is now, I do have a belief that this man could be Link."

Zelda's eyes shot up as she jumped up from her chair. "I must find him I must, it has been to long." Tears started to flow down her eyes as she smiles.

Impa looks at Zelda smiling a bit as Zelda's sadness got out of her but then she frowns. "We haven't been able to locate him."

Zelda looks at Impa "I'll find him, and besides I already have a good clue to where he's headed to." She disappears going to Links old home if he would be anywhere it would be there. Zelda was now in her Sheik form as she sat on top of a tree branch looking down towards Link. "So we have met once again hero." She says with a smirk on her face even though you can't see it.

Link spins around looking up facing her. "So we have princess so we have."

Zelda smiles and jumps down from the tree, landing on the ground silently she takes off her mask and looks at him. "Where have you been all these years? Why did it take you so long to come back to me?"

Link frowns a bit. "That's a bit of a long story princess."

She looks at him with frustration and anger. "I have time and stop calling me princess my names Zelda you know that so call me that."

Link looks at her and nods. "As you wish Princess Zelda."

Zelda snaps at him. "No, no, no, NO Princess just Zelda do you understand that link? I don't want to be treated like a princess especially not from you! Please link don't do this to me." She breaks down to the ground and starts to cry. "You don't understand it has be a living hell for me waiting all those years by my window wondering if you were dead, wondering if you would ever come back to me. I love you Link can't you see that?"

Link looks at her smiling sadly, he didn't want to see her cry and he had never known that she just wanted to be treated like his equal, Link was always taught that you must be polite to you superiors. Link loved her but he never knew how she felt about him, because he was to afraid to ask thinking that it might have been some one else in her heart. "I know now that you do Zelda. I know that you love me as much as I love you."

Zelda looks up at him as she smiles with tears still flowing down her eyes, she gets up and tackles Link to the ground with the most passionate kiss she can give him, when she breaks it she looks at him in his eyes. "Link I love you so much, please Link I need you." She says as she runs her hand down his cheek.

Link was caught of guard by the whole thing, never had he expected this much passion from her. He looks into her eyes with a dazed and confused kind of look he hadn't been caught of guard yet. "I'm afraid, I don't understand."

Zelda giggles a bit "Link I want you in me, with me always, I never want you to leave my side I never want to leave your side." She kisses him again with a little more passion then the first.

Link looks at her. "But you're a princess."

She smiles down at him. "And you're the Hero Of Time, how is me being a princess going to changed what I think of you or what I want from you?"

Link looks up at her. "No I don't suppose it would, but I don't think your father would approve."

She kisses him again. "Link my father is forever in your debt for saving Hyrule why wouldn't he approve? And if you make up and more excuses I will give you the most passionate kiss you have ever experienced."

"But…" He begins to reply but she cuts him off with the biggest kiss that she could conjure up for the moment.

She whispers into his ears. "You're mine now, don't try and change that."

Link gets taken into the moment as there activities went on into the night, until the next morning where he woke up next to a beautiful woman he smiles. "Together forever my love, together forever." He kisses her forehead, as he lays down again next to her as she nuzzles herself closer to him.

Later on in the day when Link was finally getting out of his bedding Zelda moans a bit rustling.

She looks up with him. "Link its to early come back to be."

Link laughs a bit. "Actually its past noon you've been asleep long enough get up."

Zelda takes a pillow and throws it at him. "Shut up."

Link dodges the pillow and pauses for a moment. "Wait a minute… where did you get that pillow?"

Zelda looks at the pillow a little puzzled herself as to where the pillow came from, she looks from the pillow to link and then back to the pillow. "Um… I'm not exactly sure of that myself."

Link continues to look at the pillow, then finally her looks at Zelda. "Shall we head back to the castle?"

Zelda sighs and nods her head. "Yes lets."

The two of them start to head off towards the castle ridding on Epona, Zelda who sat behind Link with her arms around him and her head resting on his shoulder. Once they had reached Hyrule, Link jumps off Epona managing not to hit Zelda when he did he offers his arm to her as she accepts it and gets off the horse going towards link she embraces him. "I'll see you at the castle ok?"

Link smiles and nods his head. "Alright I'll see you there Princess."

Zelda glares at him playfully as she turns around facing him again walking up to him. "What did I say about you calling me princess?"

Link rubs the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry about that Zel…" Link got cut off with Zelda bringing him to her and gave him a passionate kiss before he could finish what he was going to say.

She looks him in the eyes and smiles mischievously. "I hope you've learned your lesson dear Link." She turns around and walks off leaving him standing there by himself.

Link shakes his head smiling. "What a woman." He turns to Epona. "Come on Epona time to get you to that stable, that you like so much." Epona neighs and gets led by Link as he brings her to the stable. After Link had brought Epona to the stable he begins to casually make his way to the castle.

Meanwhile at the castle Zelda comes prancing in as Impa and Her father look up, Impa looks at the king and whispers something in his ear as he smiles and nods. "Welcome back Zelda, I trust you had a nice time with link?" He father says to her as he continues to smile.

Zelda looks up at her father and blushes slightly. "Yes father I did, Links coming here shortly."

The king continues to smile. "Oh really now. It will a great honor to have him in our house, he did save our kingdom after all and that has to count for something right?"

Zelda smiles and nods her head. "Yes dad it does and here he is." It was perfect timing on links part be cause on the does he had entered the castle and if you wonder how he got there so fast, the reason is simple Pegasus boots help a lot in speed when you want it.

Link as was said, walks in smiling as he looks at Zelda's father. "Hello your lordship, I have come to ask your daughters hand in marriage." A gasp goes through the throne room as Zelda is now blushing deep red smiling while looking down at the ground with her hands together.

The King finally speaks up. "I'll be glad to give you my daughters hand in marriage, you are the only one worthy enough for her." Zelda's eye brightens as she looks up and runs to her father hugging him whispering a thank you, then she runs up to Link and gives him a passionate kiss that remains in lock for about five minutes until they break it off.

Zelda looks at Link. "I want the biggest wedding we could ever have."

The king speaks again. "Oh I'm pretty sure we could arrange that."

Zelda smiles and looks up at her father. "Thanks dad." She lays her head on Links shoulder as she looks at him. "These are going to be the best days of my life."

Link puts his arms around her and smiles down at her, kissing her forehead. "There's a place where I'd like to take you." He bows to the king. "Your highness." He turns around and leaves with Zelda following behind him.

Zelda looks at him wondering where he was leading her. "Link where are you taking me?"

Link laughs. "You'll see." He continues to lead her to the Zora's domain. "Ok close your eyes." Zelda closes her eyes as he leads her to a mountain area, that connects with the Koraiki forest and part of Zora's domain where you can see a waterfall surrounded by forest and mountain. "Ok you can open your eyes now."

Zelda opens her eyes and gasps. "Link it's so beautiful, when did you find this place?"

Link smiles and looks at Zelda. "I found it when I was a kid, I use to come here sometimes to be alone if not in the lost woods near Saria."

Zelda looks at him. "I thought that people with no fairies were unable to go into the lost woods least they become monsters."

Link laughs. "That's why I was with Saria, I couldn't go alone so she took me."

Zelda smiles and lays her head on his shoulder as she looks down from above where the waterfall ran into the lake surrounded by a forest. "Lets stay here for a few days Link, it's so peaceful."

Link nods and smiles. "Yes it is, I'll go and get us some food." He gets up ready to leave when Zelda pulls him back down. "What is it?"

Zelda smiles. "We have all the food we need." As she conjures up the food and there day in the forest begins.

**Authors Note: **this is my second Zelda fanfiction and I'm sure you all would like to read my first but frankly I haven't had time to type it up again onto my computer any ways there are more chapters to come this is just the first of many.


End file.
